Malin Kundang Zaman Modern!
by Zeppellinee
Summary: Malin kundang zaman modern dan diperankan Akatsuki walau ga semua... special request from Rin Uchiharuno!


**Malin Kundang zaman Modern! Versi Akatsuki**

**Special Request from Rin UchiHaruno**

**Rin-chaaannn ini request-mu yank kau serahkan padaku secara tiba-tiba.**

**Smogaaa puass! *geplaaakk***

**Desclaimer: Tukang Cendoooll! (hoho.. kenapa ya**

**aku gak dipukul Masashi kishimoto? Karena emang aku lagi manggil tukang cendol-ngeles digetok ama Masashi-)**

**Warning: miss typo, OOC, AU,OC**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**RNR!**

**Ok! Let's go to the story!**

* * *

Di sebuah apartemen milik Mbah Oro-oro aka Orochimaru, tinggalah seorang Ibu bernama Konan. Nek (manggilna nenek aja ya? –dilempar kamishuriken-) Konan masih terlihat muda karena minum obat awet muda ciptaan pembokatnya, si Mbah Oro-oro. Lah? Kenapa Mbah Oro-oro pembokat Bu konan? Bukannya dia pemilik apartemen itu? Hoho.. ternyata Nek Konan mempunyai keahlian yang diturunkan kakek buyutnya Kakuzu yaitu menyogok. Jadi dia telah menyogok Mbah Oro-oro pake selendang sutra khas India yang palsu alias "Made In Tapanuli"(itu sih Ulos!),agar mau jadi pembokatnya. Sekarang Nek konan kini sedang asik main FB pake HP GreenBerryNorak milik anaknya, Pein Kundang.

"Mama! Mana HP-ku?",teriak Pein membuat apartemen itu sedikit berdangdut ria *?*

"Duhh.. Pein-sama! Jangan teriak-teriak dong!" Mbah Oro-oro menasehati dengan bijak, tapi dalam suaranya masih terdengar suara banci kaleng yang nyasar di kebun binatang.

" Diem lo pembokat ga becus!" teriak Pein. Mbah Oro-oro langsung pundung di atas atap,sambil melukin selendang sutra-nya yang udah bulukan.

" Waw.. ternyata bener ya mama tuh cantik!" Konan mulai bernarsis ria.

" Memangnya kenapa Nyonya?" Tanya Mbah Oro masih dengan nada banci kalengnya.*wah cepet banget baliknya dari atas atep!*

" Ada orang yang namanya ' Ji-Ji-Jiraiya si-si-si gagap' yang add mirip lagi sama Zac Efron."

Mbah Oro dan Pein swt stadium akhir,akhir,akhir,akh.. *digetok*

Inner Pein-pun mulain jalan. ' Zac Efron apanya? Emang itu fotonya Zac Efron! Dasar tuh ya si gagap sok narsis,pingin kebelet pipis.'

"Ma kembaliin hp-ku dong aku pingin chat ama ayank-ku!"

" Gak M-A-U!" kata Konan dengan smangat masa muda + semangat 45 + semangat 17 Agustus + semangat air mata bercucuran.(?)

Mbah Oro + Pein swt.

" Pokoknya kembaliin!"

" NGGAK!"

"Kembaliin!"

"NGGAK!"

"KEMBALIIN!"

"NGGAK!

"KEMB...ekkh.." ternyata Pein suaranya serak karena teriak-teriak.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara cempreng.

" Es Cendol! Es Cendol!" kata seorang cewek Yang bisa kita panggil Rin. *Digeplak Rin*

**Rei: Heh Rin nape kaw ke sini?**

**Rin: Duh Rei jangan marah dong.. emang aku lagi jualan cendol nih!**

**Rei: Huh seenak jidat Sakura aja kaw muncul di fic-ku ya!**

**Tiba-tiba... **

**Sakura: shaanaaroooo! **

**Rei: AAAA!**

**Rin: wah Rei tepar! Udah deh watepar! Back to story aja deh!**

**BTS...**

"Mbaakkk es cendolnyaaa!", teriak Pein sambil masih memegangi lehernya.

" Perasaan ada yang manggil siapa yah?" ujar Mbak Rin sambil clingak-clinguk.

" Akuu.." Pein berusaha berteriak,tapi... dia tepar duluan. Mbak Rin yang masih bingung lalu datang ke arah Pein dan bertanya dengan innocent-nya sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Pein.

"Mas..mas.. tadi perasaan saya ada yang manggil saya tapi siapa ya?"

Pein yang merasa terpanggil mengangkat wajahnya dengan kewalahan.

"Mi..mi.."

"Oh.. mas mau nyanyi ya? Bukan dari Mi mas! Tapi dari Do!"

"Mi..MI!"

" Lagu apa tuh mas? Ada gitu yang nadanya dari Mi?"

"MI!"

"Mau mie ayam kali ya?"

"MI! MINUM! Ahkk..."

" Oh minum toh... ini mas..", Rin menyiram wajah Pein dengan cendolnya *author: sayang tuh bwat aku aja!* Pein yang kesal menarik cendol dari tangan Rin lalu meminumnya dengan rakus. *ckckck...*

"haah..." Pein bernafas lega. Sedangkan Rin? Sibuk ngutak-ngatik Kalkulator pemungut pajak miliknya yang diberi nama Kalkun-chan.

"Mas harganya 120.000.000 ryo!" Ujar Rin santai sambil menunjukkan kalkun-chan nya.

"UAPAH?"

" Gak kedengeran gitu Mas? 120.000.000 RYO! TITIK!"

"tap-"

"Titik! Bukan koma!"

"ta-"

"GAK ADA TAPI-TAPI!"

"uangku bo-"

"GAK ADA BOKE!"

"Tapi hanya ada Cre-"

"Credit Card juga boleh." Kata Rin dengan mata Bling-bling. Wah... ckckck... Rin apakah kau selir Kakuzu? *author dihantam Rin pake gentong Gaara*

Dengan berat hati Pein memberikan Credit Cardnya yang dijamin isinya banyak.

"Makasih ya Mas!" Rin lalu berlari sambil meluk-meluk credit card-nya dengan penuh cinta,kasih,sayang dan menciumi credit cardnya. Ohh astaga Rin kau benar-benar selir Kakuzu. *ditabok ampe mental ke Alaska*

Pein lalu berbalik ke arah ibunya dan dengan geram dan dengan kekuatan penuh dia berteriak...

"IBUUUUU KEMBALIKAANNN HP-KUU!" Dan kini Apartemen itu bukan goyang dangdut lagi... tapi berdiskotik ria,dan DJ-nya tak lain yaitu Dewa Jashin. Tapi Nek Konan masih aja menatap GreenBerryNorak itu dengan mata Lope-lope dan Bling-bling. Merasa "Teu Diwaro" Pein mulai akan berteriak sampai Mbah Oro-oro berkata,(Ingat masih nada Banci taman lawang lagi melukin kain sutra bulukan!)

"Pein-sama,biarkan saja Nyonya Konan minjem. Maklum-lah Pein-sama... Nyonya Konan udah keriputan,tua,bungkuk lagi."

Konan yang merasa dibela ngangguk-ngangguk doang kaya patung yang sering dijual di perempatan,tanpa menyadari dirinya secara tak langsung diejek juga oleh Mbah Oro-oro.

"Kalau begitu ya sudah! Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini ke Amerika!" Pein pun pergi dengan..entahlah author tak tau dia pake jurus apa,tapi... kok hebat banget ya? Pergi-pergi langsung ke Amerika.. biasanya kan ke tetangga sebelah.*author ditendang readers*

Di Perjalanan...

"Gimana,lagi aku pergi ke Amrik? Uang aja gak punya!" Ujar Pein sewot sambil mengutuki Cewek penjual es cendol tadi. Hoo... jadi Pein ga langsung ke Amrik toh!

"Mas! Lempungnya Mas!"

Pein lalu menatap seseorang yang sedang asyik berjualan lempung. Orang itu berambut Blonde panjang. Satu matanya yang berwarna biru langit tertutup oleh rambutnya. Dia memakai T-shirt yang bertuliskan:

**Liat wajah-ku bayar 100.000/dtk**

**Nyentuh wajahku bayar 200.000/dtk**

**Photo-an sama aku 300.00/dtk**

**Tiga-tiganya jumlahin aja sendiri!**

**Jadi pacarku PASTI gratis!**

Pein swt seketika,karena tuh baju udah tulisannya kelewatan narsis, bajunya bulukan pula.

'itu sih ngingetin gw ama kain bulukannya si Oro!' inner Pein

"Buat apa tuh lempung?" tanya Pein sambil menunjuk Lempung yang udah gak berbentuk itu.*author ngibrit duluan*

"Oh mas! Ini Lempung bisa dibentuk jadi apa aja!"

"Jadi pesawat bisa?"

"Bisa banget Mas! Malah nanti pesawatnya beneran terbang!"

" Beneran nih? Ke Amrik bisa teu?"

"Bisa mas! Jadi mau beli nih mas?"

" Mau sih tapi gak ada uang nih!"

Tiba-tiba tak ada angin,tak ada satu longsor,tak ada tornado,tak ada tsunami,tak ada badai,tak a-*author diancem readers pake sabit Hidan* datanglah gadis penjual cendol tadi.

"Oniichaan! Aku dapet cre- ehh... itu mas tadi kan?"

" Iya emang kenapa?"

"Oniichan tadi aku dapet credit card dari mas ini!" Ujar Rin dengan semangat sambil narik-narik rambut panjang Deidara dan nunjuk-nunjuk Pein pake Jari jempol kakinya.*author dibogem Rin*

"Hah koq bisa Rin?"

"Habisnya Mas ini uangnya boke. Aneh ya padahal kayanya Mamanya kaya!"

"Tau darimana Mamanya Kaya Rin?" tanya Deidara.

"Soalnya mama-nya pake hp GreenBerryNorak yang Oniichan pengenin.''

Dan.. Deidara langsung berlari secepat siput ke rumah Nek Konan dan disusul Rin –masih sambil melukin credit cardnya.-

Deidara meninggalkan lempungnya. Pein yang punya pikiran jahil langsung mengambil lempung itu dan membuatnya menjadi pesawat. Tapi karena gak ahli akhirnya menjadi Keong mas.*?* dan Pein pun bukan ke Amrik tapi ke... nanti deh dikasih tau!

**1 abad kemudian...**

YAK! Dan MU mulai menyerang dan berhasil mendapatkan bola! Ohh satu anggota dari Chelsea datang dan... bolanya direbut! Lalu kap-

DUAAKKKK!

**Author: maafkan saya Readers ada kesalahan teknis!*sambil sibuk nge-bogem komentator tadi***

**BTS!**

Di hari yang cerah Nek Konan sedang asyik main FB.*tahan bgt yah main fb trus* tiba-tiba..

BRUAAKKK!

Pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"Nyonya Konan! Ada Parade dari Jashin City!"

"Jadi..."

"Ayo liat!"

Mbah Oro menarik Konan dengan kekuatan penuh. Sedangkan Konan sepertinya pasrah aja.*WTH? Pasrah sama pembokat?-author frustasi sendiri-*

Sesampainya di parade Mbah Oro melihat suatu pemandangan yang sangat ia kenal.

"i..itu..itu bukannya Pein-sama?"

"Apa peduliku?" ujar Nek Konan cuek.

*A/N: yang durhaka tuh mama-nya atau anaknya sih?-author digebug readers-*

"Duh.. Nyonya anakmu itu!"

"Hah anakku? Emang anakku namanya Pein ya? Bukannya anakku namanya Sasori?"

Tiba-tiba...

"ENAK AJA KAW BILANG AKU ANAKMU!" Sasori muncul tiba-tiba dengan geram.

"Duh nak! Durhaka sekali kau padaku!" ujar Nek Konan lebay.

"enak sa-''

Belum Sasori selesai ngomong tiba-tiba muncullah seorang Bapak-bapak sambil sibuk menunjuk Konan dengan histeris.

"KAU? IBU KERIPUTAN?"

"KAU? ANAKKU YANG PELIT?"

Hoho... readers ternyata bapak-bapak itu adalah Pein!

"Bener kan salah orang grr..." Sasori menggeram marah.

"Duh nak Pein! Ini ibumu yang cantik! Kenapa kau bilang keriputan?"

"kenyataan kan?"

Konan Pundung.

"ngomong-ngomong kenapa Pein-sama ada di sini?" Tanya Mbah Oro.

"Karena..." Pein memberi jeda.

JREENNNGG! *background song*

"Aku mau menyebarkan 'Jashin Goes To Hollywood Megazine' TADAAA!" Ujar Pein dengan semangat. All swt.

" Dan karena itu aku sudah menjadi orang kaya!" kata Pein lagi dengan bangga sambil memperlihatkan bajunya yang SANGAT MIRIP dengan baju Paman Gober di Donal Bebek.

" Lalu Pein-sama masih ingatkah kau dengan Mamamu ini?" Tanya Mbah Oro sambil menunjuk Nek Konan yang masih asyik memainkan Hp GreenBerryNorak-nya yang udah semaput.

"Siapa dia?"

"Itu Mama-mu Pein-sama! Masa tidak ingat?"

"Tidak ! mamaku tak akan sejelek itu"

"Tapi ini mamamu Pein-sama!"

"Bohong tak mungkin!"

Sasori cuma bisa menonton adegan di depannya layaknya menonton pertandingan tenis. Liat kiri lalu kanan lalu kiri,begitu seterusnya. Sedangkan Konan asyik memainkan hp-nya. Tapi adu mulut itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

"STOP!" Ujar Nek Konan serius. Semua mengalihkan pandangan ke Konan.

"... Pulsaku habis" ujar Nek Konan masih dengan wajah seriusnya.

GUBRAAAAKKKK!

Lalu terdengarlah suara cempreng...

"PULSA! YO BRO PULSAMU HABIS BELI SINI! YO!" terdengar suara dari seorang cewek tomboy yang ternyata adalah... RIN? Oh Jashin dunia memang sempit!

"Kau kan gadis penjual cendol itu!" Teriak Mbah Oro,Pein,Nek Konan.

"Yo lama tak bertemu! Ada yang butuh pulsa?"

"AKU!" Ujar Nek Konan dengan semangat empat lima.

"Oce ini pulsamu nenek tua! Buabaayy!" Ujar Rin lalu langsung ngibrit entah ke mana.

All-Nek Konan swt.

"Tuh anak kayanya bringas banget." Ujar Pein sambil ngegosok janggutnya yang panjang pake Spon. *Dibogem sama Rin dan Pein. Author: Ampun!*

*Spongebob : Huatchiii! Aku baru tau kalau di laut ada penyakit Flu!*

"Ya sudah Bubay deh!" Kata Konan sambil berjalan Lenggak-lenggok.

"Loh? Kok Pein-sama belum dikutuk Nyonya?" Tanya Mbah Oro kebingungan.

"Oh ya LUPA!"

GUBRAAAAKKK!

"Pein kukutuk kau jadi Kodok!"

POOF!

Pei n lalu berubah jadi kodok. Dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah truk besar dengan tulisan "I LUPH JASHIN" melaju dengan kecepatan 360 km/jam. Dan...

Yaak readers sekalian dalam waktu 10 detik pasti Pein akan kegiles. Hitung dari sekarang!

Readers: 10...3...1...4...2...

Author: WOIII SALAH HITUNG! ULANG! *mencet remote TV di replay*

Readers: 10...9...8..7...6...5...4...3..2..1..

Author: Dan... YAAA! Pein kegiles truk itu! Beri tepuk tangan!

Plok..plok...plok...plok...

Itulah akibat jadi anak Durhaka! Ingat kata-kata Kakek Itachi ya! *author dikejer-kejer Itachi FG di Bukit*

Jadi daritadi Itachi toh yang cerita. Author tak tau... *digampar*

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OWARI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Kayanya ini fic multi chapter ya? Panjang amat...atau bukan ya? Ah bingung ah...**

**oh ya baca fic punyaku tentang Sasuke sama akatsuki ya! hehe... boleh dong numpang promosi..**

**ini kan fic author...**

**Ok semuaaaaa,minnaaaaaa,everybodyyyyy...allllllll... readersssss...**

**RIPIEW YAAAA!**

**BUBAAAAYYY!**

**~Ripiew~**

**~Ripiew~**

**ripiewwwwwww...**

Bagi Rin! Bagaimana puas? Hoho.. inilah kehebatan Rei-chan! *BUAGH*


End file.
